adult toy
by hell alucard
Summary: rin es una nueva estudiante de tranferencia que se a enamorado de el misterioso len kagamine , sin darse cuenta del peligro que ahora corre rinxlen , rinxmikuo


**si creian que se habian librado de mi estan muy equibocados...jajajaja hell alucard no a muerto...los estoy asiendo sufrir?**

**les traigo otra pesima traduccion y mis fallas ortograficas asi que teman teman! enserio soportenlo un poco mi español no es muy bueno  
**

**este es un rinxlen...**

**len es un psicópata...rin es un angel**

**va a ver sangre asi que cubran sus ojos ajajaja**

**ESTA ES UNA INVOCACION ALOS FANS DEL INCESTO! OS ORDENO QUE ESCRIBAN MAS FICS RINXLEN AHORA!**

* * *

_te e querido demaciado , te e querido hasta morir_

_y aun asi no puedo prometerte que tendre piedad_

_juro seguira siendo eternamente tuyo este corazon_

_aun si esta echo de ceniza..  
_

_a tu sonrisa que esta despiadamente tan cerca_

_me muero por detrozarla en un momento tan intimo_

_**writen by hellalucard**  
_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Así que este es el tipo de persona que era el , los ojos azules se abrieron cada ves mas grandes con forme a Los gritos que se hicieron más fuertes. ella no sabía hasta ahora.  
el ruido desagradable de cada apuñalamiento más rápido y más rápido en el interior de su mente. Y sin embargo el la miraba con esos ojos de adoracion, como cuando se conocieron.

ella escucho emanar el ultimo grito de la victima y lo observaba con terror y conmocion , como el asecino rubio se acercaba a ella dejando caer el cuchillo rompiendo el silencio  
no tubo tiempo de reaccionar pues unos labios fueron salvajemente precionados contra los suyos Habia sangre en ellos y el sabor se introdujo cada vez en su boca con cada moviento de su lengua –te amo rin—jadeo apartandose , aun asi ella no podia respirar, el aire era denso

.** es probable que ella jamas imagino que esto ocurriria meses atrás…**

* * *

-Rin apresurate, el autobús escolar no va a esperar por siempre- su amiga , Miku, gritaba desde abajo, ella estaba terminando de poner el lazo en su cabello y inspeccionarse por ultima ves en el espejo antes de correr escaleras abajo—hai hai ya estoy lista- dijo saliendo de la casa.

al subir el autobus tomo su lugar habitual junto a su mejor amiga miku, dio un suspiro y dirijio su mirada al chico de al lado , que la habia estado obserbando desde que puso un pie dentro del autobus sin apartar su mirada ni un segundo , el le sonrio provocandole un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Oye, tú eres la nueva estudiante que se transfiere hoy..tu nombre es rin cierto ?—asintio con la cabeza mientras el cogía su mano en forma de un saludo muy amistoso

-mi nombre es len kagamine -." Dijo. Ella apreto la mano y le sonrio mostrando nerviosismo  
-e ..encantada de conoserte tambien -dijo sin soltar su mano

El niño era muy similar a ella tanto en el cabello y el color de sus ojos , el rio amablemente pero sin embargo habia una diferencia en el interior de sus ojos que eran de tono mas oscuro y profundo, esa sonrisa era una mentira la cual equibocadamente ella se a enamorado

el puede decir que fue amor a primera vista. Pero, incluso si los dos se gustaban uno al otro.  
el no podía correr el riesgo de que ella viera atraves de sus ojos, no queria que viera los ojos de un asecino.

si…. el era Un psicópata.

ellos dos hablaron hasta llegar ala escuela y tubieron la suerte de estar en el mismo salon y sentarse juntos ,guardaron silencio pues la clase habia comensado , pero el joven kagamine no aparto su mirada de ella durante la clase , al pareser ella no se dio cuenta .

_Rin Me gusta ese nombre_. sonreía para sus adentros cuando abrío su armario. No es una sonrisa amable si no una retorcida mientras inconsientemente lamia sus labios-Me pregunto cómo suenan sus gritos. Probablemente como los angeles...- sacudio su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos-como puedo pensar en algo como eso …ella es- se insistio extraño por haber adquirido facinacion por ella , era una desconosida

camino pensativo por el pasillo y se sorprendio al ver a un chico de cabellos verdes , se trataba de mikuo su mejor amigo -escuche el rumor de de mi amigo len esta enamorado-hablo en tono de burla ,mikuo era el tipo que sabia todo lo que ocurria en la escuela , para el nada se mantenia en secreto

"Entonces, ¿quién es la chica con suerte? ¿Qué aspecto tiene? Ella sigue siendo virgen?-golpeo su brazo con un gesto de picardia , el lo miro friamente por unos intantes haciendolo temblar -lo siento—se disculpo al parecer mikuo conosia muy bien la naturalesa de su amigo len.

-No estoy enamorado de ella, es la nueva estudiante que se tranfirio hoy , y creo que todavía es virgen—contesto sin

Puso el dedo en la barbilla pensativo . -con que la chica nueva he...cual era su nombre…ho si Kagami Rin-noto un leve estremecimiento de len -supongo que te agrada..no?-se rio y lo vio ruborizarse.

Mikuo conocía su secreto y No le importaba, dijo que preferiría tener un psicópata de mejor amigo que tener a alguien ordinario y fingir que no existe , len no entendia muy bien a lo que se referia mikuo en esos momentos , pero que demonios si estaba tan loco como el.

¿Por qué matar a la gente? , en alguna parte alguien se preguntara

len mataba por muchas razones , su padre intento matar a su madre , entonces el mato a su padre , su madre lo descubrio y quizo entregarlo ala policia, sin dejarle mas opcion que matarla su hermana tambien se entero por lo que tambien fue asecinada , cualquier persona que descubre su secreto tienen ese lamentable final

El asecino ala gente que mas odio y que mas lo odiaba ,sin duda lo disfruto ,pueden llamarlo loco a el no lo importa el sabe quien es, un monstruo.

Si Rin lo fuera a averiguar ... entonces..que haría?

* * *

Más tarde ese día ...

Suspiro mientras miraba su almuerzo. Siempre prefirio comer solo ocupando el ultimo asiento de la cafeteria donde parecia haber menos luz y obserbaba alos demas alumnos de su escuela en la espera de que nadie mas descubriera quien es el realmente

-Len !—levato la mirada esperando ver a Mikuo pero la voz pertenecía a otra persona. A Una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios

se acerco corriendo Su lazo rebotaba felizmente encima de su cabeza. Ella estaba sonriendo saludando con su mano en alto

-len puedo comer contigo?-Dio un salto final y aterrizó perfectamente en el lugar junto el, len tenia los ojos bien abiertos mientras mordia su almuerzo y asentia con la cabeza,Ella se echó a reír.

-Por qué no estás comiendo con tus amigos?-pregunto Ella lo miró. "Porque, me pareces más divertido." Los dos se sonrojaron y sonrieron habia la sensación de que los dos estában empezando a enamorase inevitablemente

* * *

**mis exigencias de siempre si quieren que continue dejen reviews...si no se esperan y se joden**


End file.
